We have demonstrated that lipopolysaccharide protein (LBP) is produced at extrahepatic sites. We are investigating whether this locally-produced LBP affects local immune responses to trauma and injury. As part of these studies, we will be cloning the promoter for the rat LBP gene and require DNA sequence analysis capabilities.